When I Wrap My Arms Around Ya!
by Kames Over All
Summary: When you feel happy in life, you feel happy in writing... and i thnk its about time :D enjoy the kames, embrass the kames, gush over the kames... obviously if u were smart, you would know this was kames... lol jk - just a random request based off of a favorite story of mine...


**Okay I got this as an anonomus request from someone I happen to know... I'm really happy i finally have something to write :D makes me filled with glee :)**

**Note: this is a oneshot... enjoy thanks...**

* * *

**_'The wise are wise only because they love. The fools are fools only because they think they can understand love'_**

Moments like this could only be described as serene, hushed, pure. Moments like this were anticipated, sadly they only came brief in over spread timespans. But now, they were finally away from it all. The fans, friends, coworkers, family.

Kendall could only thank the universe; it had finally given him alone time. Alone time with the one he loved; same sense (feelings) came from his partner. His Boyfriend. Lover. His James.

Kendall and James were perfect. Granted the utmost authentic love towards each other, the greatest connection. The one disappointing thing about their relationship happened to revolve around it being secret. No one except the two boys had a clue.

Although Kendall and James still wondered why, even after six months of being together they were still hiding this, it seemed to stem from the original decision to keep things on the 'down low.' But this seemed so hard. When they were alone, snuggles, kisses, hugs all things love and relationship related were normal, but around others, they masked behind being strictly best friends.

But as of now, this moment… nothing mattered. Kendall glanced over to his boyfriend. James laid his back on the stiff armrest, feet… ankles down… placed in Kendall's lap. The blondes' smile widened and he gently leaned sideways, fitting himself behind James' back, while resting on the backboard of the couch. He draped one arms over James' waist, while using his other free hand to swipe away at the loose brunette locks, falling over his eyes.

James grinned, and twisted his stomach against Kendall's as he faced his older but shorter boyfriend. He curled up into a ball, knees gently touching his abs. He softly pulled at Kendall's t - shirt, as he melted into him.

"Hey." James whispered lightly into the blondes' chest, filling up with loving anticipation for this time.

"Well hello there, baby." Kendall smirked. He smoothly leaned over to place a small kiss to James' lips.

As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against the brunette tips, tenderly rubbing their noses together. Completely lost in each other, they failed to remember the television was still running a show, until they heard the low harmony of a song in the background.

It was a soothing, resting sound. James closed his eyes, the two lids barley touching, as he hummed in sync with the beautiful vibrations. At that moment Kendall's gears clicked as his mind raced over thought.

Kendall eagerly, but while still using care, grasped both of James' hands. He quickly jerked the beautiful body of his boyfriend into his arms. James' chest flushed tight against Kendall's as he set his arms around his blonde's neck, covering over his shoulders. He grinned.

"We're dancing." Kendall stated simply, showing a sly smile, while titling his head up in a boasting position. Kendall soon rested his squeezing grip to James' hips. The position fitting because he was mostly dominant in their relationship, but awkward for the fact he was a bit shorter than James. Okay maybe more than a bit, only four inches! But, it seemed neither cared.

James' lips tilted to smile, creasing his cheeks. He shook his head jokingly at his sweet boyfriend's action. Kendall was never one to dance, it took him forever just learn one move, that he would forget as soon as he could.

The two moved back and forth in a classical style, eventually switching the moves up from jazz, to hip hop, to daring stunts, and finally things settled down to Kendall twirling James as if to be a delicate girl.

James flew around landing back in Kendall's grasp, he snorted.

"You know I'm not a girl, right?" Kendall laughed, of course he did. His response was something so sincere, something that didn't require any thinking because it was an obvious front.

"Oh trust me, I know, but you must know that 'a girl' could never compare to your beauty." Kendall pecked James' nose, as the tan point wrinkled up. "Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect skin, perfect soul, mind, heart."

James blushed at this, his shy cheeks painted with a faded pink.

"You know, as much as I envy myself, I think I envy you just a little more." he spoke with pride at what he had. Kendall had his heart, as well as James having Kendall's.

"Together, forever n' ever?" Kendall requested.

"Only if you'll hold onto me." James nodded.

Kendall mumbled something incoherent as he caressed James' lip with his own. Molding the two surfaces into the wondrous fit. James' eyes again drifted to a close. Every kiss was different, but in the end, they all boiled down to one thing… love.

"Please, you honestly think I'd let you go?" he raised an eyebrow, as James chuckled. "I adore you, I cherish you, and… I love you."

For some reason, that statement made James shocked and ecstatic. His eyes opening as he placed a quick peck to Kendall thin lips.

"I love you too."

And it was at that simple moment in time Kendall had thought back to what he said. He loved James… he really, truly, honestly did.

* * *

**I kind of based the idea off of a story I read a while ago... it was a fun chance to write something that i haven't in a while... reviews are love :)**


End file.
